The Hearts Choice
by EMiH
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have been friends for a long time, or have they? Kagome get's InuYasha to listen to something very important she has to say. Could what she have to say change his life forever? Three words have the power to...read and found out! R&R!
1. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters, sadly, but I don't. Although, I really wish I did. Haven't any of you ever wished that he were real? I know I sure do. His beautiful golden eyes, his long, shimmering white hair, his- um, sorry, kind of got drifted away in a daydream again. Anyway, please read my story, and review. This is my second one; the first one was 'The Last Moment'. I hope you all enjoy my story! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Feelings Revealed  
  
  
  
Kagome was treading along a small path, heading towards the tree where Inuyasha was laying. Cherry blossoms were falling all around her, filling the air with the sweet fragrance. She starred down at the dirt path beneath her feet.  
  
'Today has got to be the day. I need to tell him now. Now is the right time.'  
  
She continued her stroll up to the tree. In the tree, Inuyasha was laying, enjoying the cool breeze of the evening. His hair flowed with the wind, creating a white veil over his face. His eyes were closed, but they quickly opened when he picked up the scent of Kagome, and she seemed a little worried. He slowly lifted his head from his resting position. He noticed her treading towards the tree, her head tilted toward the ground.  
  
'I've got to tell him.'  
  
Her face turned a bright shade of red as she stopped in front of the tree. Above her was a curious hanyou, wondering why she was there.  
  
'What could she want now?'  
  
He growled. Kagome paused a moment, then she glanced up at the annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
'I hope this is the right time.'  
  
"Inuyasha, please come down here, I need to tell you something that's very important."  
  
Her face started to turn red again.  
  
"Hmph, and what if I don't?"  
  
Kagome smirked at him.  
  
"Then, I'll just have to say 'sit-boy'-"  
  
"Hm? Argh!"  
  
He crashed to the ground with a *THUD*.  
  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that!"  
  
Kagome waved her hand over his head, which was planted into the ground.  
  
'Great, just what I needed, to make him mad. Maybe I should wait?'  
  
Kagome starred at him, puzzled.  
  
"Why you-" he growled.  
  
He glanced up at the girl, who was now starring into the distance.  
  
"Hm? What do you want?"  
  
He slowly pulled himself up as soon as the spell wore off. He dusted off his dirty clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha, please sit down, I need to tell you something."  
  
Kagome took a couple steps and dropped to the ground. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Inuyasha gazed at her, and noticed that she seemed nervous. He slowly made his way over to where she was sitting. He sat right in front of her, and growled.  
  
"Why did you bother me? I was completely relaxed, that is until you decided to come over here and make me listen to your stupid human complaints."  
  
He scowled at her.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
she tilted her head towards the ground, letting her hair fall over her face. Inuyasha sighed,  
  
"What?"  
  
He glared at her while crossing his arms. He paused when he noticed a familiar smell, the smell of salt, and the smell of tears.  
  
'Is...is she crying?'  
  
He gazed at her face, studying it carefully. He watched as a single tear dropped to the earth beneath her.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember when we first met? When I released you from Kikyo's spell?"  
  
He starred at her, confused from the question.  
  
"I remember every bit of it. How you thought that I was Kikyo, and how much you hated me." *flashback*  
  
~ "Kikyo, Kikyo. Whoever she is, I'm not her!"  
  
Kagome thundered up to the hanyou that was pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow.  
  
"And I'm saying you gotta be her cause if you're not, there's no way that you can smell so..."  
  
Inuyasha smelled the girl who stood angrily in front of him.  
  
"You're not her."  
  
"I know. My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me."  
  
He slightly turned his head.  
  
"You're right. Kikyo was cuter, much cuter."  
  
'Whad you? Hm?'  
  
A creature wrapped her arms around Kagome and began to pull. She quickly grabbed something close to her, which happened to be Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"AHH! Let me go!"  
  
"Ow ow ow, you let go!"~  
  
Kagome giggled to herself.  
  
"I remember exactly what you said."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at her, puzzled.  
  
"Do you remember the first time you turned human, around me that is?"  
  
There was silence. Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Where are you going with this Kagome?"  
  
"I remember when the spider head poisoned you, and I took care of you."  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled. *flashback*  
  
~ "He's dripping in sweat."  
  
Kagome took a pink cloth and began to gently dry Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha was struggling to breathe.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She starred at him, worried.  
  
"Euh, huh?"  
  
His eyes slowly began to open.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
He struggled to speak.  
  
"Ugh, no."  
  
He glanced at her face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" Tell me something, why were you crying?"  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"Huh? Back in the other room?"  
  
There was a pause of silence.  
  
"Because, I thought I was going to loose you, I thought you were gonna, die."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head.  
  
"You shed tears for me, cried for me. Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?"  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Hm. M-mum."  
  
Inuyasha lay there peacefully in her lap. She gazed down at him.  
  
"Kagome, you smell kinda nice."  
  
The words struck her.  
  
"Huh? O.k., that's it! You made a point of telling me before that you couldn't stand my scent!"  
  
He whispered,  
  
"I did, but I was lying."  
  
He faced her body.~  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare at her, shocked by her words and her tears. He began to move forward, but then he forced himself to stop.  
  
"Kagome, why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and spoke gently,  
  
"I need to tell you something that you really need to know."  
  
He jumped up, furious.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you did all of that nonsense talk and you still haven't said what you wanted to?"  
  
He began to shake his fist angrily in her face, but was stopped by her gently touch. She had gripped his wrist in her small hand.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha's face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"You may want to sit down for this."  
  
He gasped at her words.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Although shocked from her comment, he did as he was told. Something inside him told him that he should brace himself for the unexpected. He tried, but no matter what, his efforts to no avail. His body kept on tensing up. He slowly leaned back and sat to the ground. He crossed his legs, and then placed his elbows on the ends of his knees, holding his head up with his hands. He gazed at the girl who sat before him.  
  
"Are you O.k.?"  
  
She quietly raised her head, her teary eyes meeting his. He couldn't help but stare at the way they shown. Although glazed with tears, they were glowing with life, something that she had a lot of. Her lips slowly began to move as she spoke in a soft, settle voice.  
  
"This is hard for me to say, and I don't know if you're the same, but I'm gonna tell you anyway."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Um, I've been like this ever since I can remember, ever since that day when you nearly died against the spider head."  
  
"Feh. What are you talking about? I was just fine, thank you very much."  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I've been too scared to tell you, but now I feel is the right time."  
  
He shut his mouth, and then opened it again to respond.  
  
"Huh? Why would you be scared to tell me-"  
  
He sprang to his feet.  
  
"ARE YOU DYING?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, stunned from his response.  
  
"Uh, NO! What makes you think that?"  
  
Kagome leaned back, prepared for one the longest lectures in her life.  
  
"Well, for starters, maybe it's the fact that you're acting totally strange whenever you're around me. You're never paying attention to where you're going, you've nearly gotten yourself killed a couple times because you've become so deep in thought at the wrong times, and, not to mention that you haven't told me 'sit', in the exception of today, for the longest time, AND THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU! Even though I don't like to be sat, it's starting to bother me that you haven't done it. I feel like I don't know you anymore. You never talk to me, well, not much lately anyway, and, to just put it simply, YOU'RE ACTING-"  
  
Kagome smiled as she opened her lips once more.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Everything went silent.  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
So, whatcha think? I know it's a cliffhanger, but I felt it was necessary. I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be posting the second chapter as soon as I can, which may take some time. I'm in the process of writing it right now, so it may take a few days. Well, I gotta go. Ja, matta ne! (I'm not Japanese, but I'm learning some.)  
  
WAIT! Don't forget to press that review button! The reviews help me out a lot, they did on my first one anyway. Thanks! 


	2. Pains of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other cast members, but he owns my heart. (hehe) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, and I hope you all reviewed. I really enjoy getting reviews; it makes me so happy to know that you all picked to read my story, even if you were just browsing. Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter too, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 2: Pains of the Heart  
  
Inuyasha stood there, unable to move, mesmerized from the three powerful words that had just escaped her mouth. He couldn't believe the sounds that he heard in his ears. Those three words made his whole body shiver.  
  
'Is this real?'  
  
He couldn't find the strength to move nor speak. His thoughts were spinning out of control, his heart began to race, and it even skipped a few beats. His head slowly began to sweat. Several images of him and Kagome, even him and Kikyo flashed before his eyes.  
  
'Does she really love me?'  
  
His amber eyes starred into the peaceful evening.  
  
Kagome glanced up at him to see his reaction. She gazed into his eyes; they seemed clouded with pain. She carefully studied the expression on his face. She thought hard for a moment, and then was hit with a horrible thought.  
  
'What if, what if he doesn't love me? What if he hates me now for saying that? What if...oh know.'  
  
Kagome's eyes became glazed with a sheet of tears. She tried to blink them back, but to no avail. She then decided to speak. The eerie silence was scarring her.  
  
"Inuyasha, please say something?"  
  
She held her hands together, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing. She looked him deeply into his eyes.  
  
'He seems lost, troubled. Have I done this?'  
  
Her eyes swelled up with tears once more.  
  
'Does she really love me? Or is this her idea of a sick joke?'  
  
He sighed, and then realized that it wasn't a joke. His heart began to beat faster, and his palms became sweaty. He slowly blinked his eyes as his mind was brought back to reality. He noticed that Kagome's eyes were gazing deeply into his. His heart filled with pain when he saw her crying.  
  
"Inuyasha, why won't you speak? You're...you're scarring me."  
  
Kagome leaned forward, extending her arm. She reached for Inuyasha, but was rejected when he moved it away from her reach. He didn't want to, but something inside his body forced him to. She let her arm drop to her side. She watched in horror as Inuyasha turned from her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you even care?! I love you! And I mean every word of it!"  
  
  
  
She starred as he took a few steps, then came to a halt. The next few words devastated her.  
  
"I can't be loved."  
  
Her whole world crashed around her. It seemed as if there was only a world left of pain, a black world filled with silence. She felt as if her heart split in two. She struggled to find the courage to speak over her cries.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me that you don't love me?"  
  
She was barely able to stand up, but she wouldn't prove to be weak before him. She managed to make her way to where he had moved. Inuyasha just stood there, still and silent, as Kagome positioned herself in front of him. He slightly titled his head towards his shoulder, but was stopped by a feather soft touch. Kagome gently cupped her hand around his face and guided his head towards hers. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Please, tell me."  
  
She then gasped.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
She watched as a single tear strolled down his cheek.  
  
'He's...he's crying.'  
  
She slowly raised her other hand to dry the tear.  
  
"Kagome, don't."  
  
Inuyasha began to pull away, but was stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome had leaned forward on her toes, and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened as he gazed into her tear stained face.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
He then got a feeling, a feeling he had never felt before, even when Kikyo had kissed him. He felt as if he were melting, his whole body feeling warm, especially his lips, and his heart. He wanted so greatly to kiss her back. He felt a new type of passion burning inside of him, one that he needed to be calmed. He closed his eyes, and thought.  
  
'She'll just get hurt if I love her back, just like Kikyo. Kikyo died because of me, and I can't lose Kagome.'  
  
He fought so hard to move back, but his heart wouldn't let him. His body wanted to leave, but not his mind, not his soul, and not his heart. Kagome made the kiss deeper, making it harder for Inuyasha to resist. He fought one last time, but failed when Kagome wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He carefully placed his arms around her body, holding her in a delicate brace. He kissed her back with equal passion. When Kagome felt his reaction, she gasped, but continued. She wouldn't let this chance go, this chance to make him see how she really felt. She made the kiss even more passionate. He replied. Cherry blossoms danced all around them, making the scenery looked dazzling. They embraced each other as they shared a kiss of true love.  
  
'What am I doing? I must stop, before this goes too far. Kagome mustn't get hurt because of me. I'll die inside if anything ever happened to her.'  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss. Kagome starred at him confused, wondering what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't be loved. You'll just get hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you. Before anything else happens, you must leave. Go back to your own time, there, where you won't get hurt. I don't want you coming back here anymore. Now go."  
  
He closed his eyes as they began to swell with tears, he couldn't let her see them. He took a step back. When he glanced at her face, he felt as if his heart shattered into a million pieces. The pain in her eyes was unbearable.  
  
"Please, you must go now."  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't, I won't! I love you too much to just leave you alone here!"  
  
She began to move forward, but then came to a halt when she saw the serious glare he shot at her.  
  
"Leave."  
  
His voice was cold and serious, yet caring at the same time. She wanted to ignore him, but she couldn't. Her eyes filled with tears and poured down her face. Blinded by her tears, she didn't notice his. He was just as hurt as she, if not worse. He hated to do this, but he would rather see in her world, then here fighting for her life constantly. He knew that it was the best for her, that's the only thing that allowed him to do it. He cared for her deeply, but he couldn't see her die. He knew that she would if they were to be lovers. He wouldn't risk it. Because of his half demon side, thousands of other demons tried to kill him. He knew that he couldn't protect Kagome forever, so this was for the best. He was removed from his thoughts when he heard her voice yelling at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I...YOU'RE RIGHT! I should go. I was wrong to think I loved you. You're nothing more then a...then a...then a canine who deserves nothing! You don't deserve to be loved because you don't have any feelings of your own! You're just a cold heartless beast! Now I see why Kikyo hates you so..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as she gasped at what she just spoke. She covered her mouth in horror as she watched his amber eyes fill with pain and sorrow. She couldn't figure out where that had come from. Her heart broke again.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
She quickly turned around and ran. Tears blinded her eyes, so she didn't notice the small rock in her way. She crashed to the ground. Inuyasha starred at her, his eyes filling with tears. He jumped into the air, landing carelessly on the tree branch above him. He lowered his head and wept silently. His white hair covered his face in a veil. Kagome lay on the ground, crying. She slowly rose to her knees and curled into a ball. She buried her head in her lap and cried more. Inuyasha covered his face. He couldn't bare seeing Kagome cry, but if she died, that would break his spirit, crush his heart, and kill his soul. He quietly spoke to himself.  
  
"Kagome...I...I'm sorry."  
  
The sun's bright rays peeked through the leaves as it lowered below the horizon.  
  
_________________________________  
  
So, whatcha think? I hope you all liked it. I know it may seem weird on what's going on, but you'll get it at the end. If it's not confusing, then great! I'll be posting up the third chapter when I get a chance. I've got to write it, then type it! Well, that's all for now. Please don't forget to review! Ja, matta ne! 


	3. Aching Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not...oh forget it. It's the same as every other chapter. Still, InuYasha owns my heart! Well, I hope that you all have been enjoying my story so far, and it gets better! I don't want to spoil it, but the ending is sooooooooo good! You'll just have to wait two more chapters though. Well, I guess I'll stop running my mouth and let you read the story. Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Aching Hearts  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in her room, alone, and crying. She was seated at her desk, clenching a pillow tightly to her chest. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and they were filled with pain. Her thoughts were hooked on the kiss that her and Inuyasha had shared together.  
  
'I don't understand. If he doesn't care about me, then why did he kiss me like that?'  
  
She continued to weep over him.  
  
'Inuyasha, I love you. Can you still not see that?'  
  
She held her pillow tighter, letting out more cries.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She buried her face in the pillow, quickly soaking it from the many tears that fell onto it. She mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you, with all of my heart. I would die for you."  
  
She then gasped at a thought. She thought about what she had said to him after their passionate kiss.  
  
'Oh know, what I said, it must have devastated him. I don't know where those words came from. He just made me so upset, that he kissed me like that then said he couldn't be loved. Why wouldn't I get mad?!'  
  
She rose from her desk, shaking her fist angrily.  
  
"He didn't need to kiss me like that if he doesn't love me. That little..."  
  
  
  
She paused.  
  
"But, it felt like he meant that kiss. He seemed so into it. I don't know anymore. Maybe he does care; he just doesn't know how to show it. Or maybe he's scared. Could that be it?"  
  
Her eyes swelled with tears once more.  
  
"I just wish you would say something to me!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
A young child meandered into the room. He was gazing at the girl who was kneeling on the ground, crying her heart out. She glanced up to see the worried boy.  
  
"Sota?"  
  
She starred at him, her eyes still pouring with tears.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
***********************************  
  
Inuyasha was leaning against the well, starring into the deep dark mouth. He sighed as he thought about the previous day.  
  
~ "ARE YOU DYING?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, stunned from his response.  
  
"Uh, NO! What makes you think that?"  
  
Kagome leaned back, prepared for one the longest lectures in her life.  
  
"Well, for starters, maybe it's the fact that you're acting totally strange whenever you're around me. You're never paying attention to where you're going, you've nearly gotten yourself killed a couple times because you've become so deep in thought at the wrong times, and, not to mention that you haven't told me 'sit', in the exception of today, for the longest time, AND THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU! Even though I don't like to be sat, it's starting to bother me that you haven't done it. I feel like I don't know you anymore. You never talk to me, well, not much lately anyway, and, to just put it simply, YOU'RE ACTING-"  
  
Kagome smiled as she opened her lips once more.  
  
"I love you." ~  
  
He thought deeply about those words, 'I love you.' He couldn't help but think about the passionate kiss they shared together. He was lost once more, lost in his thoughts. He was confused on what to do. He was hurt, and angry with himself for kissing her back. Although, he knew that he still liked it. A small smile crept onto his face when he thought about the way he felt with her so close. He was so deep in thought that he never noticed the small kitsune pop up from the other side of the well.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
The high voice startled him, and sent him fleeing backwards. He gripped his chest, gasping for air. When he glanced up, he noticed a familiar smiling face.  
  
"Shippou..." he growled.  
  
The kid's smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
He paused as Inuyasha slowly stood up. He became frightened that Inuyasha would plummet towards him with an angry fist. But he gasped when Inuyasha turned around with nothing more than a scowl. He struggled to speak the words that hung on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Um, did you do something to Kagome again?"  
  
His voice was high and squeaky. Inuyasha glared at Shippou.  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"Uh, you see, yesterday when I was walking back towards the village-"  
  
He was cut off by an angry hanyou's yell.  
  
"Did you see anything? Answer me! Did you?!"  
  
Shippou covered his head in horror.  
  
"I...I saw nothing! Just Kagome running towards the well, crying her heart out! Now if you don't mid, LET ME GO!"  
  
Inuyasha took in a sigh of relief, for he thought that Shippou had seen the kiss. He dropped the kitsune from his grip, and watched as he crashed to the ground with a THUD.  
  
"Ouch! Inuyasha, whad ya do that for?"  
  
"Aw, shut your trap."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and starred back into the well. His eyes softened and filled with pain once more.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
Shippou jumped up and dusted himself off. He noticed the painful look in Inuyasha's eyes. His mind filled with confusion.  
  
'Why is he so upset? He's just too confusing. I don't get him.'  
  
He suddenly jumped when a thought struck him.  
  
'What if...oh yeah.'  
  
An evil grin covered his face. He slowly walked over to the well and jumped onto the rim. Inuyasha was leaning against it again.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you..."  
  
He paused as he giggled to himself.  
  
"What do you want now you little brat."  
  
"Um, do you...love Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha sprang back.  
  
"WHAT?! What do you know about love?"  
  
"I'm saying do you love Kagome?"  
  
His face flooded red.  
  
"Uhh...OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
"Then why do you seem so concerned?"  
  
Shippou's grin grew even bigger.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up?!"  
  
Inuyasha raised his fist in the air. Shippou jumped and giggled more.  
  
"What's so damn funny?"  
  
Inuyasha cursed at him.  
  
"Let's see, maybe it's the fact that...YOU LOVE KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha's anger filled his body. He tried to hold back.  
  
"You love Kagome! You love Kagome! You love Kagome!"  
  
"That's it."  
  
Inuyasha popped his knuckles, preparing to go after the kid. Shippou gasped, but took no time in wasting and shot off. As he ran, he hollered behind him.  
  
"You love Kagome! You love Kagome!"  
  
His tiny voice echoed through the land. Inuyasha wanted so much to tear the brat apart, but something was forcing him to stay back. He watched as Shippou disappeared into the distance, his voice still very clear. Inuyasha turned around and sprinted off. He was heading for 'his' tree, the one where he and Kagome had kissed. He always sat in the branches when he needed to think, or needed to relax. And this was one time to do it.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sota walked towards Kagome and dropped by her side.  
  
"Sota, what are you doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
Kagome glared at the kid who gazed at her, worried.  
  
"I heard you crying, and I wanted to see what's wrong. But seeing the fact that I heard you say Inuyasha's name, I know he had something to do with your crying."  
  
Kagome paused, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"I was worried for you Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and held him close.  
  
"Oh Sota. It was horrible."  
  
Sota frowned at the sight of her.  
  
"Kagome, it's o.k. Tell me what happened."  
  
He felt a little embarrassed, seeing that he was about to hear his sister's problems when usually it's his mother she goes to.  
  
"Inuyasha hurt me."  
  
Sota gasped.  
  
"What? What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing physical. He crushed my heart."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sota leaned back as Kagome stood up. He walked over to her bed with her. They both sat on the fluffy bed. Sota gazed into Kagome's hurt eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, you see, I wanted to tell him something. So I did."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Kagome slightly blushed.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Sota smiled. He got a hint from her stutter and her rosy red cheeks.  
  
"You told him that you loved him, didn't you?"  
  
Her face turned a brighter shade of red.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, what did he say?!"  
  
"Uh, he didn't move at first. But then, he started to walk away. I got up, and that's when he said that he couldn't be loved. He was crying though, when I walked in front of him. I watched his face and noticed a tear stroll down his cheek. I slowly lifted my hand to try the cheek. He said, Kagome don't, but I did it anyway. He started to walk away, but I stopped him."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I...uh...I kissed him."  
  
Her face flooded red.  
  
"YOU WHAT? YOU KISSED INUYASHA?!"  
  
Sota's voice filled her room.  
  
"Shh, quiet down! The whole world doesn't need to hear you!"  
  
"What happened next?! Tell me!"  
  
Sota was on his feet, anxiously waiting for the next words to escape her mouth.  
  
"Hm? Uh, well next, he backed away, and said that he couldn't be loved again. His eyes were so sad and filled with pain. I kinda got angry and said some stuff that I shouldn't have, but still, if he doesn't really love me, then he should have never kissed me!"  
  
"Kagome, you should go back."  
  
"Huh? Why? He told me that he never wants me to come back anyway. So I won't."  
  
"Come on Kagome, just because of that you shut him out? That's not like you. You should give him a second chance. I mean, how many times does someone say they love him? Most likely never. So he could've just been in shock from those words. I'd wager that he's dying to see you right now!"  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
Kagome starred at her brother, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Course I do. He probably does care a lot; he just doesn't know how to show it. Or maybe he's even scared that you'll get hurt. You should go back, maybe that'll fix things."  
  
Kagome smiled as she gave him a hug.  
  
"You know, for a little pesky brother, you're not half bad. Who ever knew that their brother could give such good advice? Maybe you should do one of those talk shows when you grow up. You'd be quite good at it."  
  
"Uh, thank you."  
  
Kagome slowly stood up from her bed. She headed towards her door. Before she walked out, she glanced back at her brother, who was smiling at her.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
She walked out of the door.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Sota titled his head down, and then smiled.  
  
'Maybe I'll have a big brother soon, or maybe even little kids to take care of.'  
  
He giggled.  
  
_______________________________  
  
So, did ya all like it? I hope so cause I worked hard on it. Anyway, the next chapter should be up very soon, I'm working on typing it now. Well, thanks for all of the great reviews, I really do enjoy reading them. It makes me feel really good. Anyway, I gotta go; I wanna finish the story for all of you! Thanks again for all of the reviews, like I said, I really appreciate it! Ja, matta ne!  
  
Don't forget to review my story! I really enjoy reading them! 


	4. The Hearts Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters, the same old thing. I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and thanks for all of the reviews. I'll go ahead and let you read the story now. Don't forget to review! Oh, and I didn't say this before, but I do accept flames. Read!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Hearts Choice  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was lying on a tree branch, lost in his thoughts once again.  
  
'Is Shippou right? Do I really love Kagome?'  
  
His heart pounded with pain. His head began to throb with all of the memories from the previous day constantly playing over and over. He still felt horrible over what he had done. He knew though that it was the right thing to do, because he knew that she would get hurt if they were to be lovers. He let the wind comb through his hair as his amber eyes starred into the sun that was slowly making its way below the horizon. The shimmering sun reminded him of the way Kagome's eyes shown with life and love. He lowered his head and let out a sigh.  
  
'No matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my head.'  
  
A tear fell from the corner of his eye.  
  
'It must be true then. I do love her, with all of my heart.'  
  
A small smile forced it's way onto Inuyasha's face. Another tear fell from his face, this one sparkled from the sun's rays. It landed on his hand, making him come back to reality.  
  
"I've got to find a way to be with her. I can't go on without her. She makes me feel complete and whole."  
  
He thought long and hard, so hard his head began to throb again.  
  
"Damn, this thinking is giving me a headache. If Kagome were here, she could get rid of it. Not to mention, she needs to bring back the Shikkon No...that's it!"  
  
He jumped up from the branch, nearly falling to the ground. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, he would have fallen to the earth. He glanced once more into the horizon.  
  
"That's it."  
  
His eyes were shining with hope. Suddenly, a familiar aroma caught his attention. He slowly cocked his head towards the direction of the smell. Once he realized who it was, he was off. He raced after the scent as fast as he could.  
  
'That's gotta be Kagome, no one else smells like Jasmine and Lavender.'  
  
His feet glided over the earth.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, covering her eyes from the blinding light of the sunset. When she reached to her feet, she gasped at the beautiful.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful. You don't see sunsets like this in Tokyo."  
  
She began to take a couple of steps, but then stopped when she noticed something coming her way. The figure leaped into the air, and then slowly fell to the earth, landing gracefully before her. She gasped.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha starred at her, his amber eyes looking deeply into hers.  
  
'I can't tell her yet. I've gotta hide it.'  
  
He decided to cover his feelings by acting like his stubborn old self.  
  
"Kagome, I'll told you to stay in your own time, I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
She took a few more steps, now only a foot away from him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I came to see you. I needed to see you."  
  
"Hm? Why do you need to see me? I already told you..."  
  
Kagome moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Ka-Kagome."  
  
He wanted to hug her back, but he wouldn't give in to his feelings, not yet.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't stand being away from you. It hurts me when you're not around."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. He slowly lifted his arm, but was stopped by another smell, a few others. He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder. He growled.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He pulled back from her grip and turned around.  
  
"You all can come out now."  
  
He starred into a couple of bushes as three figures popped their heads out.  
  
  
  
"So I see you found us."  
  
A deep voice came from one of the figures.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
A little kid ran out of the bushes and right into her arms.  
  
"Uh, Shippou!"  
  
She wrapped her arms tightly around the little kitsune. Back in the bushes, a male immerged. Behind him was a female who was slowly making her way out. The guy turned around and reached down to help her. Instead of grabbing her hand, he aimed for her butt.  
  
"AH! MIROKU!"  
  
*WHACK* *BAM*  
  
Miroku was sent flying towards the ground with a red handprint planted across his face.  
  
"My dear Sango, I was just trying to assist you in getting out of the bushes."  
  
"Oh give a rest Miroku, you pervert."  
  
She stormed angrily over to where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou were standing. Inuyasha just glared at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! It's nice to see you again. Shippou told me that he saw you crying yesterday, and I got worried. I knew that Inuyasha had something to do with it. What did he do this time?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome to see her reply.  
  
"Um, oh you know, just the usual. The same thing he does all of the time."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her, but quickly covered it with a glare when Miroku came from behind him.  
  
"Aw, Inuyasha. I see that you were finally making a move on Kagome. About time."  
  
"Wha- MIROKU!"  
  
Inuyasha sent his fist hurdling towards the monk, sending him back to the ground. Everyone else chuckled. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sent him a smile.  
  
"Why don't we all set up camp?"  
  
"But the village isn't too far from here, probably only a couple miles."  
  
"I know Shippou, but I feel like sleeping outside tonight, if it doesn't bother you?"  
  
Sango approached Kagome and smiled.  
  
"That sounds great. Let's set up camp, and have a nice time, all of us, together."  
  
Miroku had crept over to Sango while she was speaking. He slowly stood up and placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"Especially me and you."  
  
*BAM* *WHACK* *BAM*  
  
He crashed to the earth once again, this time with lumps all over his head.  
  
  
  
"Lay off!"  
  
"Miroku, when will you ever give up?"  
  
Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha stood a couple feet away from them. He watched as Kagome laughed. Seeing her happy made him happy. He got another warm feeling deep inside.  
  
"I'll go gather some fire wood."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and glanced up. She gazed at Inuyasha as he slipped into the deep forest.  
  
"Hurry back!"  
  
Her soft voice echoed throughout the evening.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Kagome, Shippou, and Sango were lying in the soft grass, starring up at the starlit sky.  
  
"Isn't it so beautiful? The stars fill the sky, making it breath taking."  
  
Kagome's eyes glittered as she gazed at the sight.  
  
"Hey Sango?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you ever made a wish on a star?"  
  
"I've never heard of making a wish on a star before. What do you do?"  
  
Kagome rose up, now in a sitting position. Shippou jumped up and snuggled in her lap.  
  
"Well, you look in the sky at the stars."  
  
Her eyes began to scan the night sky.  
  
"You pick out the brightest one, the one that stands out the most. Then you think about something you've always wanted, and make a wish. But, you don't want to say it out loud."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not? If you did the wish wouldn't come true."  
  
"Oh, it sounds like fun. I think I'll give it a try."  
  
Sango glanced back at the sky. Her brown eyes scanned the starry sky.  
  
"That one."  
  
She closed her eyes and made a wish. Kagome watched her as she did. She then looked at the sky. She studied the sky, searching for the perfect star. To her right, she found the one. She closed her eyes and made her wish, smiling as she did.  
  
"Hey Kagome?"  
  
She quickly opened her eyes and saw Shippou right in her face, rubbing his eyes with his little fox hands.  
  
"Yeah Shippou?"  
  
"Do you think you and Inuyasha will ever love each other?"  
  
Her face turned red from the question. Sango starred at the two, shocked as well.  
  
"Um, well Shippou,"  
  
She lowered her head to his ear. Sango rushed over to them, to listen to what she was about to say.  
  
"I already do love him."  
  
They both jumped back.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The shouts from the two caught the attention of Miroku and Inuyasha, who were sitting by the fire.  
  
"I wonder what they could be talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha knew, because his keen ears were able to pick up her whisper. He slightly smiled.  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Kagome, no way!"  
  
Sango covered her mouth.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Shippou stood up, placing his hand on his head.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
He said it like he was a genius or something.  
  
"Oh Shippou. Now listen, you can't tell Miroku."  
  
"Can't tell me what?"  
  
Kagome paused as a shiver went down her spine. She slowly turned around and was face to face with the curious monk.  
  
"Huh? AHH!"  
  
She jumped back, startled from him being there.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
She slowly stood up, taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Now what did I do?"  
  
"You nearly gave me a HEARTATTACK!"  
  
He leaned back on his heels.  
  
"Why is everything I do wrong?"  
  
"Hm? Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku pointed in the direction of the God tree with his staff, the rings making a beautiful tune.  
  
"Is he sleeping?"  
  
"No, he said he needed to think."  
  
"Think? I wonder about what?"  
  
"No worry. Why don't we just get some rest?"  
  
Miroku reached out his arm to grab Kagome.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
Sango had jumped forward and slapped him before he could reach his destination.  
  
"I was just going to help her to her bed."  
  
"Someone needs to help you out of here before you end up in the ground, by me!"  
  
He slowly backed up.  
  
"Whatever you say my dear."  
  
He just wouldn't give up. He placed his hand on her behind.  
  
*BAM* *WHACK* *BAM* *WHACK* *BAM*  
  
He crashed to the ground.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
Kagome had to grab Sango before she killed the monk. She held back the outraged girl.  
  
"Now, that's my warning. Wanna try it again?"  
  
Miroku struggled to get up. When he reached to his feet, he just smiled.  
  
"Now ladies, let us get some sleep."  
  
He slowly walked over to the fire with several bumps on his head.  
  
"C'mon Sango, let's go rest. Maybe that'll calm you down."  
  
Kagome led Sango over to the fire, with Shippou sitting on her shoulder. They all sat down, climbing into their sleeping bags. Miroku wasn't sitting too far away from them, leaning against a rock.  
  
"Try anything monk and I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Sango sent Miroku an evil glare. Kagome snuggled into the warmth of her sleeping bag, with Shippou resting in her arms.  
  
"Goodnight Sango. Goodnight Miroku."  
  
"Night."  
  
Kagome glanced above her before dozing off, looking at Inuyasha who was perched on a branch.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha."  
  
He glanced down at her.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
He noticed a smile on her face as she fell into a peaceful sleep. He lifted his head up and gazed at the full moon. The silver light filled the land, making it look like some type of dream. His amber eyes glistened as the moon's milky light reflected off of them. He slowly tilted his head down and sighed.  
  
'What do I do? Should I?'  
  
His head filled with several thoughts.  
  
'Is it right?'  
  
His eyes filled with confusion. He raised his arm and slightly rubbed his head.  
  
"Damn, not a stupid headache again."  
  
He growled under his breath. He suddenly became silent when his keen ears picked up a slight moan. He looked down below him, where the sound had come from. He noticed that Kagome was stirring in her sleep. Inuyasha gazed at her sleeping face as her body slightly rolled around.  
  
'But if I do, I can't go back.'  
  
He placed his hand on his heart, breathing in a sigh of frustration.  
  
'I wish someone or something could help me.'  
  
Suddenly, he had a flashback.  
  
~ "Inuyasha, are you ok my dear?"  
  
The young child was sobbing in the arms of a beautiful young maiden. Her long, dark hair spread across the floor. Her face was as soft and gentle as a baby's.  
  
"Mommy, I'm so confused."  
  
The lady embraced the boy.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm about to tell you something that I want you to always remember."  
  
He gazed into her heavenly eyes, curious.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Whenever you're troubled, confused, or lost, I want you to listen to your heart, trust what it has to say. If you listen to what your heart tells you, then it will guide you."  
  
The boy gripped his mother's kimono, his silver hair gently resting on his back. When he glanced back at his mother, his amber eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"Believe me my dear boy. Listen to your heart and it will guide you."~  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'Listen to my heart?'  
  
He slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Listen to my heart, and it will guide me."  
  
A smile crept onto his face.  
  
'Thank you mother.'  
  
He carefully lifted himself up, the dropped to the ground. He landed only feet away from Kagome, quietly and gracefully, in the soft dirt. He took some steps forward, until he was only inches away from her body. He kneeled down onto his knees, and gazed into her peaceful face. He extended his arm forward towards her neck, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
'There.'  
  
He saw a shimmer. He then lowered his hand and carefully unhooked a clasp. He held a thin gold chain in between his fingers. He slowly slipped the chain off of her neck. Her body began to move, and he froze. She rolled to the opposite direction, making the chain slide off completely with ease. Inuyasha starred at the necklace that was placed into his palm. His eyes were focused on the shimmering, rosy pink ball that hung at the end.  
  
'The Shikkon No Tama.'  
  
He slowly slithered away from her body.  
  
'My heart tells me to. This is my heart's choice.'  
  
He dashed off into the pale moonlight.  
  
__________________  
  
Well, there's chapter four for ya. Sorry it took so long, I've just been so busy lately with school, and school, and school. I haven't had much time for InuYasha! *screams and runs around panicking* But, I finally had time to sit down and work on my story, and be with the one and only love of my life. (hehe) *sits in Inuyasha's arms* Well, I gotta go, don't forget to review! I really love reading reviews; they make me so happy! So, go press that review button! Ja, matta ne! 


	5. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (although I wish I did) or any other charcters. Well, this is my last chapter, and I really hope you all have enjoyed my story so far. Believe me, the ending is so awesome! I would like to thank all of you who have sent me reviews for my story; I greatly appreciate them. Now please, read the end of my story and enjoy. Don't forget to review! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: A New Beginning  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and yawned. The bright morning rays of light had wakened her up.  
  
"Awwwww. What a night."  
  
When she gained full vision, she glanced around her body.  
  
"You guys?"  
  
No one was to be found. Only a trace of the campfire was left behind. She slowly rose to her feet, wobbling a little from still being sleepy.  
  
"Sango? Shippou? Kirara?"  
  
Her frightened eyes scanned more around her, glancing at the rock where Miroku had been resting.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Where could they be?"  
  
She then looked up to the branch Inuyasha had been sleeping on.  
  
"Inuyasha too?"  
  
She felt her heart sink.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
She suddenly froze as a sick feeling took control of her body. Her stomach twisted and did flips. She felt alone, alone and scared.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
Shippou was starring behind him, his eyes filled with concern. He felt something inside his heart that told him to go back. He then heard a sweet soft voice fill his ears.  
  
"Believe me Shippou. It's a great idea."  
  
He glanced up to where the voice had come from, seeing Sango's smiling face, which made him feel ten times better. He forced a smile on his face, yet he was still worried.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
They paused as they glanced behind them. Miroku was trailing behind, looking quite confused.  
  
"Why must we leave Lady Kagome back there? Isn't it dangerous especially considering that Inuyasha isn't there to protect her because he left in the middle of the night without telling us where the heck he was going!"  
  
He shut his mouth as he gasped for air. He continued to approach the two, who were now waiting for him. When he reached Sango's side, she tried to assure him with her soft voice.  
  
"Miroku, Kagome will be fine. I've been watching Inuyasha lately, and something tells me that they should be alone for a little while."  
  
Miroku gasped at her words.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He paused for a moment, and then smiled with a smirk.  
  
"It's about time that bum confessed his feelings."  
  
An even larger grin appeared on his face. Sango backed up in horror.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"And, about time that we settled down."  
  
He slipped his arm around her waist and caressed her body close to his. Her face turned crimson red.  
  
*BAM* *WHACK* *BAM* *BAM* *WHACK*  
  
Sango had ripped his staff out of his hands and used it on his head.  
  
"I WARNED YOU!"  
  
Kirara had to hold Sango back with her teeth, trying to calm her down. Miroku was lying on the ground, with several lumps on his head.  
  
"When will he ever be serious?"  
  
Shippou was starring at the two, ashamed at Miroku's actions. He let out a sigh,  
  
"I'm more mature then he is."  
  
****************************  
  
Inuyasha stood before a glistening lake. The crystal blue waters were shining from the sun's morning rays. His amber eyes gazed into the water, starring at his demon reflection. He let out a slight sigh,  
  
"This is what I want."  
  
He slowly raised his arm that contained the Shikkon No Tama. As he raised the sacred jewel, thousands of images soared through his mind. Images of his mother, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, him as a young child, and the day he first met Kagome flooded his thoughts. He saw images of him fighting to gather the shards, of him fighting to keep Kagome safe, and images of how he was treated when he was a young hanyou. His whole past flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Shikkon No Tama."  
  
He struggled with all of his might to speak the words his heart told him to. He dug deep within his soul, searching for help to speak the words.  
  
'This is what I want.'  
  
"Please grant my wish? Use your powers and help me. I wish to."  
  
He paused for a moment as an image of Kagome hugging him entered his head.  
  
'This is what my heart tells me to do.'  
  
"I wish to."  
  
He summoned up all of his strength and courage to speak.  
  
"I wish to become.to become human."  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, his heart skipped a beat, followed by a sudden gust of wind that swept over the land.  
  
****************************  
  
"W-what's going on?"  
  
Shippou grabbed Sango's kimono, holding on with dear life.  
  
"It must be a horrible storm!"  
  
Sango reached for Kirara, who had already transformed into her true form, prepared for anything. Miroku placed his staff into the ground, keeping himself from blowing away. His dark eyes scanned the grounds, searching for any signs of a demon. Something quickly caught his attention.  
  
"Look! O-over there! I can sense the Shikkon jewel. A demon must've stolen it from Lady Kagome!"  
  
A terrible thought struck his mind. Both Sango and Shippou gasped at the same awful thought.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea! I was getting the willies as soon as we left!"  
  
  
  
Sango took no time wasting. Her, Kirara, and Shippou were off. Miroku quickly jumped on the back of their companion as well. The gale force winds were making the journey for Kirara very difficult, taking her forever to only cover five feet. Sango's eyes went wide when she noticed a bright light shoot into the air above the horizon.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, we must hurry!"  
  
Shippou was hiding under Sango's arm, trying to keep back the tears of fear he had for Kagome.  
  
***************************  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Kagome crashed to the ground from the gale force winds. She slowly rose to her knees, rubbing her back from the fall.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
  
Her eyes focused on a light that shot above the horizon.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
She gazed in horror at the light. She got a gut feeling that something was horribly wrong. She felt that something big was happening to Inuyasha.  
  
'Hm?'  
  
Suddenly, she thought she sensed the Shikkon jewel.  
  
"Wha."  
  
She slowly reached for her neck, horrified that what she thought was true.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She searched around frantically for the gold chain that held the sacred jewel.  
  
'No.'  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
"IT'S GONE!"  
  
She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She raced off towards the bright light.  
  
****************************  
  
The Shikkon No Tama glowed brightly, so bright that if you were to look right into it, it would blind you. The jewel shot out of his hand and hovered before him. Because of his half demon side, he was able to look at the jewel. His amber eyes locked onto the jewel as he spoke once more.  
  
"I wish to become human."  
  
He slowly lowered his head and gently closed his eyes. A shining tear trickled down his tender cheek, falling to the earth beneath him. As soon as it hit the ground, a halo of golden light surrounded the ground around his body. The wind caused by the light made his hair flow with the wind. His silver hair shimmered in the heavenly light. His kimono was flapping furiously from the strong wind. As his eyes were closed, his mind flooded once more with images.  
  
*flashback*  
  
~ "Hm?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. Kagome was gazing into his face, stopped on her bike.  
  
'She didn't love him in return.'  
  
Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
'She didn't love him.'  
  
Her eyes filled with shining tears.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He turned around, starring at her.  
  
"What are you gocking at?"  
  
He jumped to the front of her bike and slouched down.  
  
"That's pretty bad when you can even give a half demon the creeps."  
  
He gazed into her face.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"What's with the sympathetic looks you're giving me?"  
  
Kagome's face turned slightly red.  
  
"Uh nothing. I was just thinking about something stupid."  
  
"Hm? Stupid like what?"  
  
Her face turned even redder.  
  
"Oh nothing, just forget about it."  
  
Inuyasha was loosing his patience.  
  
"OUT WITH IT!"  
  
Inuyasha stood on the back of her bike as they rolled down a rocky hill.  
  
"Kagome! I WANT SOME ANSWERS NOW!"  
  
She yelled in return.  
  
"LOOK, DROP IT!"~  
  
A stream of light slowly began to make its way up his body, following every curve. As it reached his hands, his demon claws began to shrink back into his hand, being replaced by normal human nails. His eyes winced as he felt the change. The light crept up his body, reaching his chin. His whole body was shimmering in the process. As it slithered onto his face, his fangs vanished, replaced with normal teeth. The light turned his amber eyes to the color of a dark violet. The golden light soon reached his hair, combing through it, turning each silver strand midnight black. When the light reached the tips, it sprang into the air.  
  
*************************  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome froze as she saw a shower of light blanket the earth.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She sped off again, running as if her life depended on it.  
  
'Please be ok.'  
  
Her eyes filled with tears once more, falling off her face and trailing behind her.  
  
**************************  
  
Sango held on to Kirara as she saw the shower of light fall to the earth. Shippou gazed at the dazzling sight.  
  
"It's so pretty."  
  
His mind was directed back to reality when he heard a yell.  
  
"Kirara! Hurry, Kagome could be in big trouble!"  
  
The large youkai picked up speed as the winds died down.  
  
**************************  
  
It was done. He was human. The gold light fell in a shower to the earth, surrounding his body, absorbing into the earth. He slowly raised his head, opening his dark violet eyes. He glanced around the earth, then at his new hand.  
  
'It worked.'  
  
He slowly turned around, his hair flowing with the slight breeze that remained. When he turned completely around, he saw a figure in the distance, standing at the top of the hill. He took a few steps, making sure the figure was who he thought it was. His eyes filled with joy.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
She gazed down at the new Inuyasha who stood at the edge of the glistening lake. He slowly emerged from the remaining light, looking like an angel as he did. Kagome eyes widened,  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
She took a step forward, confused at the image she saw. She concentrated hard, focusing on the midnight black hair and his new dark violet eyes, which were shining with a sheet of tears.  
  
"Your.human?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly raised his arms, hoping took take her in them. He smiled the sweetest smile, making her heart melt. His eyes glowed with love and passion. Kagome held her hands together, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Kagome, I'm human now. I used the jewel so I could become human, so I could be with you, so I could show my love for you."  
  
Her face lit up.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!"  
  
She dashed forward, landing straight into his arms. She began crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much Inuyasha."  
  
He embraced her in a delicate brace.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
When she heard those words, her whole heart melted. That was her dream, to hear those words come from his mouth, the words I love you.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She held him tighter.  
  
"I'm so happy right now. You've made my dreams come true."  
  
His face filled with happiness.  
  
"Same here."  
  
She slowly leaned back, gazing into his heavenly eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
She lowered her head and slightly blushed. When she lifted it back up, his tender lips greeted her.  
  
'I love you Inuyasha.'  
  
She melted in his arms, enjoying the taste of him. She has longed for this moment, to taste him fully. Their kiss was passionate, and a sign of their love. They both embraced each other gently, feeling the warm touch of each other's body.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Sango was starring at the two, her face smiling with joy.  
  
"I knew they liked each other from the start."  
  
Shippou was gazing at them, his eyes blanketed with tears. Sango glanced down at her friend, noticing the tears.  
  
"Shippou, what's wrong?"  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I finally have a mommy and a daddy!"  
  
"Huh? Oh Shippou."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as well. She held the little kitsune in her arms.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, sending the monk a glare that was right behind her. "I.uh.I wanted to make you warm. You see there's a chilly breeze blowing through."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Her attention was directed back towards the couple.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, combing through his silky hair. They looked as if they were one, one never to be separated. As they finished their passionate kiss, they broke apart.  
  
"I'm so happy to finally find someone I can be with."  
  
Inuyasha smiled sweetly as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome leaned forward once more, gently brushing her lips against his.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He took her in his arms and made the kiss deeper. She slightly giggled. A flame of passion engulfed their bodies.  
  
"I'll always love you Kagome."  
  
"I'll always love you Inuyasha."  
  
They melted in each other's arms, enjoying the sweet taste of one another.  
  
Cherry blossoms danced around them, landing gracefully on the ground. The breeze carried them around the two, as if it had a mind of its own. Their hearts were connected, and shall never come apart.  
  
Dreams can come true if you rely on your hearts choice.  
  
  
  
________________________________  
  
*Sniff* Man, I was crying while I wrote the last chapter! I really hope you all enjoyed my story. If you liked this one, please check out 'The Last Moment.' This is another fic done by me. Well, like I said, I really appreciate all of the reviews you all have sent me. I hope you really liked my whole story. Be looking for other stories soon done by InuYasha Moon! I've gotta go. Ja, matta ne!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


End file.
